


Lemon, Cheese, Fur

by TDK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Pie, Gen, Pie, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDK/pseuds/TDK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Sexy, the severe lack of pie, and some good ol' Sam and Dean banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon, Cheese, Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the very first work I've ever posted. :) Kudos are appreciated and comments welcome!  
> The title is literally from a prompt that my friend gave me to create this work. Suffice to say the prompt totally called for this story.

  


“Dude I’m telling you, just five minutes really. The grocery is literally five minutes away. I mean come on, the cheese is growing a green fur jacket.”

Sam rolled his eyes like the dutiful little brother he is. “Why can’t you go on shopping on your own then Dean?”

“I’m busy,” he says, as he grabs another bite (too huge a bite, Sam notices) of his burger, flipping the channel and smiling as Dr. Sexy comes on.

“Busy, huh?” Sam smiles at him mockingly, raising one eyebrow. Dean just looks at him and continues to chew. Sam rolls his eyes again and sighs, standing up. “Fine. But you owe me,” he says, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala.

“Bring me back some pie!” Dean interjects. “And you look like a grazing cow!” Sam adds as he goes out the door.

Dean rolled his eyes and continued eating. “Bitch!”

“Jerk!” came the response from outside, a bit muffled but audible enough to Dean. His response was always audible enough.

Dean smiles as Dr. Sexy continued with his conversation with Marissa, who was giggling at him and twisting a strand of her hair. _Please_ , Dean thinks, we all know you’re really into Sergei.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean stares at him blankly. The biggest disgrace in all of humanity is right here in front of his face, sitting in a perfect square shape, on a slightly grimy plate. It even had the nerve to have cream on top of it, Dean scoffs. He looks up at his brother, pulling his eyes away from the abomination.

“Dude, what the hell is this?” Dean says, his eyes saying: just _no_ , this is so wrong.

Sam’s face is scrunched up in confusion. “It’s what you wanted Dean. It’s pie. I  g o t  y o u  p i e.” Sam said slowly, as if that will fix everything.

“Uh, no you didn’t. This is cake.”

“Uh, _no_ , it clearly said on the box, lemon _pie_.” Sam says, putting the groceries he bought in their respective places.

Dean covered his face. “Every. Freaking. Time…Sammy, you really have to get you pastry knowledge straight. There is a difference between _pie_ and _cake_.”

Sam rolled his eyes for what seemed like the fiftieth time today. “Whatever. Just eat it. And if you wanna get your ‘categorically correct pastry’ then get your own pie next time,” he smiles, but it really looks more like half a mock and half a bitchface. Maybe both; both was good.

“Fine,” Dean says. “Wouldn’t wanna let the money we don’t really work for go to waste. Here goes,” he chimes unenthusiastically, taking a bite of the lemon ‘pie’.  
  
To say that the lemon pie tasted good was like saying that Led Zeppelin was “fairly okay”.

“Jesus, this is some good pie,” Dean whispers reverently, his eyes widening and he looks at Sam with a new light. Sam snorts. “Dean if you’re gonna kiss me then the answer is no.”

“This is awesome pie.” Dean says.

“Oh so it’s pie now?”

“Shut up,” says Dean, taking another bite of his lemon pie, his eyes closed and, well, now he was making noises of content.

Sam rolled his eyes again, but it was more of an indulgent why-do-I-even-put-up-with-this-idiot type, and he smiled with fondness, finishing up putting away the groceries. Dean leaned back on the rickety motel bed, his eyes closed in contentment, his mouth turned up slightly at the corners as he chewed happily on his newfound love.

“I’m just gonna read up on the case all right?” Sam says, and at first Dean doesn’t answer. A few seconds later, as Sam turns another page on _vengeful spirit_ , Dean says gratefully: “Thanks…Bitch.”

Sam chuckles. “You’re welcome.

…Jerk.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, you might question the pie that is so ambiguous that it could be mistaken for pie and cake, here have a link to see what pastry i had in mind :)  
> http://couldihavethat.blogspot.com/2010/08/lemon-bar-pie.html (this blog is not mine)


End file.
